Kontemplasi
by amariys
Summary: Bersaing dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu tidak mudah. Satu fakta yang telah diketahui Takao sejak dulu.


**Judul:** Kontemplasi

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** 1156 kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/ _Generation of Miracles,_ Takao Kazunari.

 **Pairing(s):** Implikasi AkaMido dan TakaMido.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari kepenulisan cerita ini.

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Bersaing dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu tidak mudah. Satu fakta yang telah diketahui Takao sejak dulu.

 **A/N:** _Kuroko no Basket Extra Game chapter(s) should stop giving me inspiration for writing fics. It's not healthy, really. That said_ , fanfiksi ini adalah salah satu sarana saya untuk melampiaskan segala _feels_ setelah membaca Extra Game chapter 6. _That AkaMidoTaka moment is just too good to be ignored._

* * *

Takao tahu. Takao selalu tahu sejak dulu.

Dia adalah seorang _point guard._ Karena itu, sudah sewajarnya Takao mengerti apa yang Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou miliki saat di Teikou dulu.

Atau setidaknya, Takao kira dia mengerti.

Midorima bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Dia tidak seperti Kise atau bahkan Kuroko. Karena itu, Takao tahu mendekati Midorima adalah sebuah tantangan tersendiri. Tantangan yang terasa semakin besar mengingat kekesalan Takao terhadap si rambut hijau itu dulu. Mungkin Takao harus bersyukur atas posisinya sebagai _point guard,_ karena Midorima—dengan sedikit menakjubkan—memilih satu-satunya posisi yang mengharuskannya menempatkan seluruh kepercayaan kepada seorang _point guard_.

Segala pergerakan Midorima di lapangan hanya dapat terjadi sebagai respon pergerakan _point guard_ yang memberikannya bola. Lalu, seperti menerima harapan dan kepercayaan dari pemimpin tim, Midorima memiliki satu tugas dasar: mencetak poin sebanyak-banyaknya. Tanpa _point guard_ , Midorima tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kemampuan menembaknya tidak akan berguna. Saat berada di dalam lapangan, Midorima Shintarou—yang tidak pernah betul-betul memberikan kepercayaan pada orang lain—tidak boleh memiliki keraguan hanya kepada satu orang: sang _point guard_.

Selama ini, hanya ada dua orang _point guard_ yang pernah bekerjasama dengan Midorima. Akashi Seijuurou dan Takao Kazunari sendiri.

Dari dulu, Takao sudah tahu Midorima menaruh kepercayaan penuh kepada Akashi. Bahwa di antara teman-teman Generasi Keajaibannya, Midorima merasa paling dekat dengan mantan kapten tim basket Teikou itu. Sebagai akibatnya, Takao juga tahu bahwa membuat Midorima menaruh kepercayaan yang sama kepadanya bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Bersaing dalam hal apapun dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu tidak pernah mudah.

Takao dengan segala sikap optimisnya berhasil meraih kepercayaan Midorima. Dia sempat menganggapnya kemenangan, karena dia hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu tahun untuk mencapai tujuan itu. Waktu yang lebih singkat dari apa yang Akashi dan Midorima miliki. Saat mereka berdua berhasil menyempurnakan tembakan tiga poin Midorima yang baru, Takao merasa seperti telah meraih salah satu tujuan hidupnya.

Takao kira hal itu membuktikan sesuatu. Bahwa kecocokannya dengan Midorima kini telah melebihi kecocokan antara si rambut hijau dan Akashi. Bahwa Midorima telah membuka hatinya untuk Takao dan, secara tidak langsung, untuk Shuutoku.

Kemudian final di Winter Cup terjadi. Akashi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pribadi yang benar-benar lain dan dengan perubahan itu, sebuah riak tak kasat mata muncul di antara para Generasi Keajaiban. Ikatan yang dulu sempat renggang kembali terbentuk. Dunia mereka yang sempat terpecah kembali bersatu, memisahkan para jenius itu dari orang-orang biasa lainnya.

Bahkan saat itu pun Takao tidak merasa terasingkan dari Midorima. Sama sekali tidak merasa telah dikalahkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Dia masih percaya bahwa selain rekan-rekannya di Generasi Keajaiban, Takao Kazunari adalah satu-satunya orang yang diizinkan menjadi dekat dengan sang _shooting guard_. Saat itu pun Takao masih yakin kalau kecocokannya dengan Midorima adalah suatu hal yang istimewa. Karena itu, Takao tidak pernah merasa— _terlalu_ —cemburu. Terutama tidak dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Saat Kagetora merekrutnya sebagai pemain cadangan dalam tim perwakilan Jepang melawan tim Jabber-apapun-itu dari Amerika, Takao menerimanya dengan antusias. Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban itu menakutkan sebagai lawan, tapi Takao benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rasanya bermain di pihak yang sama dengan mereka. Di atas itu, Takao juga tidak bisa memungkiri keinginannya untuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana mereka saling berinteraksi di dalam lapangan.

Kesan pertama yang Takao dapatkan benar-benar berbeda dari dugaannya. Permainan para Generasi Keajaiban bisa dirangkum dalam satu kata: berantakan. Perut Takao sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa saat pertama kali melihat latihan mereka. Kalau tim Teikou dulu seperti ini, rasa-rasanya Takao tidak akan mencicipi kekalahan. Tentu saja, permainan mereka yang berantakan adalah kabar buruk bagi tim mereka saat ini, jadi Takao—sebagai sahabat Shin-chan yang sangat baik—berusaha mengingatkan pemain andalannya itu untuk bekerjasama. Sedikit saja dan bukan hanya dengan Akashi (karena hanya operandari Akashilah yang Midorima terima tanpa keraguan, Takao bisa melihatnya).

Entah karena keajaiban yang menyebabkan Midorima benar-benar mendengarkan sarannya atau karena ada faktor lain yang Takao tidak tahu pasti, tapi beberapa hari sebelum waktu pertandingan tiba, permainan mereka tiba-tiba membaik. Melihat itu, Takao merasa selama ini Kagetora telah berpikir terlalu rumit. Untuk menyatukan para Generasi Keajaiban tidak dibutuhkan nasehat-nasehat panjang lebar. Bagaimanapun mereka semua memiliki satu kesamaan: harga diri yang kelewat tinggi. Jadi saat harga diri itu terusik, maka mereka akan mampu menyingkirkan segalanya dan bergerak bersama demi mencapai kemenangan.

Bukan berarti mereka akan mendapatkan kemenangan begitu saja. Tim Amerika sialan itu kuat. Mereka bahkan bisa menandingi para Generasi Keajaiban yang sudah terasa seperti monster bagi Takao. Pertandingan kedua negara itu memaksa semua pemain untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Untuk memberikan segala teknik yang mereka miliki demi memperkecil perbedaan angka di antara mereka.

Satu per satu Generasi Keajaiban menunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing. Kise dengan _perfect copy_ -nya. Aomine dengan _zone_. Kuroko dengan kemampuan _pass_ dan tembakannya yang berkali-kali Takao lihat pun masih sedikit mengagetkan. Akashi pun terpaksa memanggil kepribadiannya yang lain hanya untuk menggunakan _emperor eyes_.

Lalu saat sang _point guard_ dan _shooting guard_ bertukar pandang dalam kesempatan _time out_ mereka, saat Akashi mengatakan sesuatu tentang pertaruhan dan Midorima membalas dengan mengatakan semua tembakannya pasti akan masuk, seketika itu juga Takao paham.

Ada ketidakpercayaan yang hadir setelahnya. Diikuti dengan kemarahan yang membuat Takao terkejut, lalu diselesaikan dengan penerimaan yang terasa berat. Takao paham mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Perbedaan angka di antara kedua tim tidak akan bisa terkejar tanpa tembakan tiga angka dan penjagaan ganda yang diberlakukan kepada Midorima membuat pilihan mereka sangat terbatas. Takao paham itu. Sebagai seorang _point guard_ , dia pun dapat mengakui rencana Akashi adalah yang terbaik.

Takao paham, tapi itu tidak membuat kekesalannya berkurang. Karena apa yang Akashi dan Midorima akan lakukan adalah satu hal yang awalnya Takao kira hanya dimiliki oleh mereka berdua—para _cahaya_ dan _bayangan_ Shuutoku. Karena apabila Akashi dan Midorima berhasil melakukannya, itu berarti kecocokan Takao dengan Midorima sama sekali bukan hal yang istimewa. Atau mungkin kecocokan antara Akashi dengan Midorima justru melebihi itu hingga pantas disebut yang _paling istimewa_.

" _Aku ingin menang, jadi aku harap rencana mereka berhasil, tapi jika mereka benar-benar menggunakannya, itu akan sedikit menggangguku."_

Perkataannya itu adalah kejujuran. Kecuali mungkin di bagian _sedikit mengganggu_ karena nampaknya Takao justru menjadi _sangat terganggu_ bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya. Kedua tangan Takao terkepal erat saat dia melihat Midorima mengambil posisi menembak secara tiba-tiba—mengejutkan kedua orang yang menjaganya—dan dia hanya bisa menerima kekalahan saat Akashi merespon dengan operanyang sempurna bahkan tanpa memiliki mata rajawali seperti dirinya. Tembakan Midorima masuk dengan begitu indah. Sorakan penonton pun bergema.

Di balik itu semua, Takao Kazunari terkekeh lemah. Kekalahan yang dia rasakan memberi jalan pada suatu kelegaan. Di luar dugaannya, ada rasa senang yang hadir melihat permainan kombinasi Akashi dan Midorima. Satu hal yang mungkin terjadi karena dengan ini dugaan Takao terbukti benar.

Sekuat apapun Takao berusaha mengisi tempat di samping Midorima dan menarik potensi terdalam dari _shooting guard_ itu, sebaik apapun kecocokan di antara mereka berdua, semuanya tidak bermakna di hadapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, saat mereka bersama, Akashi dan Midorima merupakan pasangan yang paling hebat.

Nampaknya, Takao masih harus bekerja dengan lebih keras untuk mengejar kekalahannya.

.

.

.

— **End.**


End file.
